Twisted Links
by Hollybean9394
Summary: The sisters meet a desperate mother, who is determined to save her family. But can the sisters help her?


So, welcome to Twisted Links. It's my second attempt at a story from 5 years ago. Please review and please be kind. Most importantly please enjoy.

PS: I can only take credit for Hailey, Makayla and the demon who is yet to be named to you guys. The others I cannot take credit for.

* * *

Chapter one

The alley in which we were stood was repulsive. Littered with trash and vomit and whatever else. A little way down the dark alley a tramp groaned with sleepiness and annoyance at being rudely awoken. I stood in a defensive position, a little way back from my demon. Behind me cowered my baby girl, her dark hair a complete mess. She clung so tightly to my left leg I thought I was going to lose feeling. Flames bright and extremely hot, started to erode out the demons oddly shaped feet and travelled up his slender muscular body. Just as the flames reached his shoulders he barked, 'You'll never protect them all' he pointed a pale claw-like finger in my direction as flames surrounded it, making the red glow of his eyes stand out. The scene that was unfolding made my little girl whimper even louder and cling even tighter. 'She's the last', his voice rumbled through the flames and echoed through the dark dense alley, making my heart sink to my stomach, 'then I'll come back for you'. My baby gave a loud wet sniff, making the demon snap his head to glare into her crystal blue eyes. Then with a strange pop and crackle he began to explode. Just before finally disappearing he managed to shriek, 'Damn you Hailey! I will win!' then he was gone. I managed to scoff, 'I'd like to see you try. ', exhaustively. With that I collapsed to the floor. My baby let out a scream of fear as she tried to shove me awake. The tears came cascading down, 'NO MOMMY! WAKE UP PLEASE!' She begged. There was simply nothing I could do… it all went black.

'Phoebe! Piper! Paige!' my little girl cried. My eyes flittered open, very confused, I could make out my little girl's face staring at me from over the side of a very comfy bed. _Wait this isn't my room, and who's Phoebe, Piper and Paige?_

'Mommy's awake! Look it! Look it!' I could sense the excitement and make out her form bouncing up and down. I began to sit up, curling my legs up to my chest as I did so, putting my hands over my eyes shielding them from the natural light. 'Hey, sweetie that's great news, why don't you go and find Wyatt and Chris to help get some food together for your mommy?' A chipper voice came from a distance. 'Okay, I'll find her favourite' I smiled at how thoughtful and happy my baby sounded in this moment, remembering how scared and upset she was beforehand. I moved my hands away and tried to focus. The room was bright, even though the feminine curtains were drawn. A lady definitely owned this room as its very well kept. Then by the door I noticed a thin petite brunette lady leaning against the frame. I managed to sit up properly. So many questions were racing through my much jumbled mind. 'Where am I?' I only just managed to form the words. The brunette moved closer and sat on the bed beside me. I could now see the warmth and love that radiated from her chocolate brown eyes. She opened her mouth and answered honestly, 'You and Makayla are safe here. My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I live here with my two sisters, Piper and Paige.' she reached for my pale hand to comfort me, through what she must think is a scary time for me, 'He's gone' she continued. I let out a breath I didn't even know i was holding. I had to look away from this kind hearted person as I whispered, 'Actually he is not'. Her head tilted to one side slightly in confusion, 'What do you mean? We saw what happened. You destroyed him.' I still couldn't look at her, 'No, it's only temporary. It's sort of like a cycle. He always finds a way of coming back.' The shocked look on her face is something I have grown used to. All of a sudden the urge to throw up took over my body. 'Sorry to cut this short but where is your bathroom?' I had to try everything not to stop myself projectile vomiting all over this lovely well-kept room. 'Down the hall to the left.' she replied concern littered her face. Without a word I rushed to the bathroom where I stayed hugging the toilet for what felt like an eternity, constantly throwing up what little I had in my stomach. A light knocking rattled the solid door in its frame. 'Are you okay?' questioned a voice different to Phoebe's. I managed to open the door a crack, to see another petite young lady. She too had chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair. Concern too litter her face as it did on Phoebe's not that long ago. I croaked, 'I don't know what's wrong with me. Fighting that demon has never made me feel this ill'. She looked even more puzzled and then asked, 'Have you battled him before then?' She must be one of Phoebe's sisters. I opened the door wider to see Phoebe and a red head standing the other side of the door. 'Many times actually but I don't like talking about my encounters with him in front of Makayla. It's bad enough she has witnessed it and had nightmares because of it.' I look down unable to meet their eyes. They must think I am a terrible mother because I cannot protect my child from this. Just then Phoebe's head tilts slightly, her face softens, 'We would never think that after seeing how you protected her the other night.'

'Is there anyone that we can contact for you? A relative? A friend maybe?' The brunette continued like what Phoebe had just said was nothing. I looked at her then, 'Unfortunately it's just me and Makayla. I think we need to talk properly about this. Is there somewhere we can go?' I didn't want to alarm them but I believe they have a right to know what they are getting into. They all shared a knowing look and the red head pipes up, 'Attic'. Phoebe reached around the door to place her hand on my arm, 'Follow us sweetie'.

* * *

So far how did you like it? Should I continue? I have so many more ideas of how his could go and the story line in my head is thickening. Also I would like to let you know that I am dyslexic so please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes you may come across. Many thanks for reading


End file.
